The present invention relates to a lock.
It is known that a lock for application to doors or main doors but also for connecting any two elements to be mutually reversibly fixed, must ensure complete and secure locking and allow the user, or connected actuation devices, to easily pass from a stable closed condition to an equally stable open condition and vice versa.
Locks are already known which comprise, inside a box-like supporting body and associated with actuation means available to the action of the user and/or of other devices, two lateral locking beaks whose free tips are shaped so as to define mutually opposite claws which lie on the plane of the closure and opening movement.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a lock whose structure allows more secure locking of the elements to which it is applied with respect to conventional locks with two claw-shaped beaks, at the same time ensuring nonetheless easy and rapid transition from the closed condition to the open condition and vice versa.
Within the scope of this aim, an important object of the present invention is to provide a lock whose structure is in any case sturdy and inalterable even if subjected to considerable stresses and prolonged use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lock whose structure allows easy and precise movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lock whose structure can also be mass-manufactured by partially or fully automated assembly procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lock with a structure which can be manufactured with conventional technologies and systems.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a lock comprising, within a box-like supporting body and associated with actuation means which are available to the action of the user and/or of other devices, two first lateral locking beaks whose free tips are shaped so as to define mutually opposite claws which lie, on the plane of the closure and opening movement, said lock being characterized in that it comprises a third central beak which is kinematically connected and coordinated with respect to the two first beaks and is provided, at its free tip, with at least one locking element, said three beaks defining, in association with said actuation means, at least two stable working positions: a first open position, in which said beaks lie substantially completely within said box-like support, and a second closed position, in which they protrude from said box-like support with their free tips so as to lock the components with which they are associated.